Love Defense Übersetzung
by KnuDdlMauS
Summary: James wird angeklagt, weil er Lilys beste Freundin umgebracht haben soll. Wem soll man nun glauben? Wie soll er seine Unschuld beweisen und wie schafft er es, nicht nach Askaban zu kommen? Und was wird nun aus Lily und James?
1. Schwache Hoffnungen

**A/N:**

**Autor:** Emlyn  
**Übersetzerin:** KnuDdlMauS  
**Warnungen:** Diese ff ist AU!  
**Anmerkungen:** Ich danke Emlyn für diese etwas andere Lily/James Geschichte und dass ich sie übersetzen durfte! Hugs and kisses to you!  
**Disclaimer:** Alle fabelhaften Charaktere der _Harry Potter Welt_ gehören der einzigartigen J. K. Rowling. Weder Emlyn noch ich verdienen auch nur eine Galleone damit, deswegen wollen wir auch keine Copyright-Rechte verletzen!

**1. Schwache Hoffnungen**

**20. Dezember' 1979 – Bristol**

Severus Snape kniete vor dem Feuer auf seinem Landgut, Shevvington Place. Es war stockdunkel im Raum außer den kleinen hellen Flammen, die sich in seinem Gesicht spiegelten. Er faltete seine Hände und wartete.

Bald färbte sich das orangerote Feuer grün und ein dunkler Schatten stieg hervor. Die roten Augen der Gestalt machten Snape deutlich, dass dies sein Meister war.

„Severus ..."

Snape hob seinen Kopf. „Wie kann ich Euch helfen, mein Herr?"

„Hast du das Hauptquartier von Dumbledores Fanclub herausgefunden?", raspelte Voldemort.

Snape öffnete seine Augen, hell und triumphierend. „Habe ich. Sie arbeiten in Godrics Hollow, James Potter ist nun der Besitzer. Ein Zauberspruch bewacht das Quartier. Ich kam nicht herein, da ich nicht von dem Herrn eingeladen wurde."

„Natürlich... natürlich..." Voldemorts Gedanken rasten. „Es wird nicht schwer werden. Alles, was wir tun müssen, ist Godrics Hollow aus James Potters Gewalt holen. Dann werden Dumbledores Geheimnisse auch für uns sichtbar werden und wir können mit ihnen ein Gläschen Wein trinken."

Snape grinste böse. „Soll ich ihn umbringen? Mein Herr?"

„Nein.", sagte Voldemort langsam. „Noch nicht. Er ist zu stark, zu gut beschützt, als das du ihn umbringen könntest."

Es war verdammt schwer für Snape, einen enttäuschten Seufzer zu unterdrücken.

„Nein.", sagte Voldemort. „Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg. Einen einfacheren, einen... lustigeren. Du wirst töten können, Severus, das verspreche ich dir."

Snape verlagerte sein Gewicht. James Potter umzubringen, war eine Sache. Jemand anderen umzubringen, war, obwohl er hasste es zuzugeben, etwas anderes. Zum Glück war Voldemort gerade zu sehr in seinen Gedanken, sodass er sein Zögern nicht bemerkte.  
„James Potter wird noch dieses Weihnachten in Askaban sitzen, Godrics Hollow unbewacht und unbeschützt zurücklassend.", sagte der Dunkle Lord. „Hör mir genau zu. Du musst Folgendes tun..."

**In der Zwischenzeit – Godrics Hollow**

„Was heißt das, du kannst nicht kommen?", sagte James enttäuscht. „Du musst kommen!"

„Warum das denn?", sagte Lily mit einem gemeinen Lächeln. „Wir gehen nicht mehr miteinander aus, das weißt du doch."

James blinzelte. „Ich weiß." Es schauderte ihm im Inneren. „Aber, Evans – es ist die Weihnachtsfeier vom Orden des Phönix. Und du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen darin." Er hatte sie sogar schon Lily genannt. Das tat er, seit sie aufgehört hatten, miteinander auszugehen. ‚_Das __ist jetzt alles Vergangenheit'_, tadelte er sich selbst. ‚_Sie ist jetzt wieder Evans.'_

„Oh, tut mir Leid, da muss es wohl einen Fehler gegeben haben. Mir wurde gesagt, dass der Orden des Phönix eine Organisation zur Bekämpfung des Bösen sei und nicht, um irgendwelche Versammlungen durchzuführen."

Lily und James saßen auf der Couch in Godrics Hollow – das Haus, das James gekauft hatte und das Hauptquartier des Ordens. Es war das Jahr 1978 und sie waren ungefähr sechs Monate aus der Schule.

„Komm, nun sei nicht so streng.", sagte James. „Die Leute hier hatten schon seit einiger Zeit keinen Spass mehr, es scheint mir fast so, die anderen wüssten nicht mehr, was sie in ihrer Freizeit tun sollen. Morgen Nacht werden wir etwas essen, trinken – es wird dir gefallen. Und", fuhr er fort. „ich wollte dich unbedingt morgen sehen."

Lily sah ihn an und für einen kleinen Moment lang dachte James, dass er etwas fühlen würde, etwas zwischen ihnen – so wie in ihrem siebten Schuljahr – doch so schnell das Gefühl auch gekommen war, so schnell flog es auch wieder davon und James fragte sich, wie er auch nur den Anschein eines Leuchtens in Lilys Augen gesehen haben konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid Potter, aber zu Hause ist es im Moment ein bisschen ungemütlich. Ich muss da sein. Ich glaube, da wirst du wohl mit deinen Rumtreibern und den anderen sechsundzwanzig Leuten allein etwas machen müssen." James musste lachen.

„Jaah, Sirius und Remus und Peter sind mir eine große Hilfe. Wir müssen noch über die Partyplätzchen nachdenken – Scharfe oder Salzige oder Normale..."

Lily stöhnte auf. „Wenn ich zwischen deinen Streichen und Petunia wählen könnte, würde ich Petunia nehmen." Sie stand auf. „Ich muss gehen. Meine Schwester wird noch verrückt, wenn ich später als acht Uhr nach Hause komme."

James stand ebenfalls auf und brachte sie zur Tür. Er sah, wie sie ihren Besen nahm und in den Wolken verschwand und ging zurück ins Haus, geradewegs in die Küche, wo Sirius, Remus und Peter leise an den Keksen experimentierten.

„Sie ist gegangen.", sagte er. „Und ich gebe es auf."

Sirius verließ die Theke und leckte die Schüssel aus. „Gut, dann können wir endlich wieder Lärm machen. Nun sag mir noch einmal, warum wir dem ganzen Gespräch gelauscht haben."

„Um zu sehen, ob sich Evans um mich schert. Vergesst es, ich denke alles ist klar." Er seufzte und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Schüssel. „Scharf?"

„Es ist nicht klar.", sagte Remus, wie immer optimistisch. „Sie schien es wirklich zu bedauern, dass sie morgen nicht kommen kann."

„Sie sagte, zwischen mir und Petunia würde sie Petunia wählen.", sagte James und konnte seine Verletztheit nicht zurückhalten.

Stille.

„Sie sagte zwischen deinen _Streichen _und Petunia.", warf Peter ein.

„Ist das Gleiche.", murmelte James.

„Scharf könnte ein Problem werden", sagte Sirius. „Die Roben könnten leicht in Flammen aufgehen. Ich wäre für die Salzigen. Komm schon James, das bist nicht du. Hör auf so rumzuheulen. Es ist nur ein Mädchen."

„Jaah, du hast Recht.", sagte James. „Ein Mädchen, ein verdammt schönes, cleveres Mädchen. Aber – hey!", er wurde wieder der Alte. „Frauen bevölkern die halbe Welt, das heißt, es gibt noch mehr hübsche und clevere Frauen, oder?"

„Das stimmt.", sagte Remus nickend.

„Jaah, Kumpel, außer die, die dich hassen.", warf Sirius ein.

James atmete tief ein. Er hatte Recht – die Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang hatten ihn verachtet. Seine ersten fünf Jahre in Hogwarts waren nicht so berauschend. Die meisten Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang waren Hals über Kopf in Sirius verliebt, doch verachteten seinen besten Freund, Lily Evans am meisten. Es dauerte über ein Jahr, bis sie ihren Ekel überwunden hatte, doch James hatte schließlich seine Fehler bemerkt und sich in sie verliebt. Während dem siebten Jahr gingen sie miteinander aus. Er hatte sich wirklich in sie verliebt – liebte sie noch immer. Doch am letzten Tag in der Schule hatten sie ihre Beziehung aufgegeben.

‚_Was ist schief gelaufen?', _fragte er sich selbst. ‚_Und wie kann ich es wieder gut machen? Wie kann ich sie dazu bringen, sich wieder in mich zu verlieben?'_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und wollte das Thema wechseln. „Lasst uns Rauchende Kekse machen. Das ist weniger gefährlich."

Seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu und sie fingen gemeinsam an, ein Blech mit Keksen zu belegen.


	2. Lilys Erinnerungen

**2. Lilys Erinnerungen**

**Rückblende – 31. Juni' 1979 – Hogwarts**

James wartete ungeduldig auf Lily im Astronomieturm. Sein Herz klopfte rasend und sein Magen rumorte. Er rückte sein Schulsprecherabzeichen gerade. In ein paar Stunden würde seine Kindheit für immer beendet sein; anstatt Streiche zu spielen würde er Todesser jagen für Dumbledores Orden des Phönix.

Und in ein paar Minuten würde er Lily eine wichtige Frage stellen.

Er dachte darüber nach, ob er vielleicht in eines der Teleskope sehen sollte, die ihm dann die Zukunft sagen würden – um genau zu sein, Lilys Antwort. Doch schließlich entschied er sich dagegen, er dachte es noch nicht zu wissen, wäre vielleicht besser.

Er würde es noch schnell genug erfahren. Lily kam gerade die Treppe hoch.

Sie trat durch die Tür und sah erschöpft aus, doch trotzdem sehr schön. „Tut mir leid, bin zu spät. Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin müssen in fünfzehn Minuten unten sein, weißt du das schon?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. „Jaah, jaah, ich weiß, ich wollte bloß kurz mit dir sprechen."

Sie sah ihn kurz an, ging dann zur gleichen Wand, an der er stand und blickte aus dem Fenster der untergehenden Sonne entgegen. „Ich wollte auch mit dir sprechen."

Er sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Der Sonnenuntergang ließ ihre Gesichter glühen und Lilys schöne grüne Augen und ihr rotes Haar funkelten mehr als sonst.

James konnte eine Weile nicht sprechen und es schien so, als ob auch Lily nicht die passenden Worte fand.

Nach ein paar Minuten erinnerte sich James daran, dass sie in ein paar Minuten wieder unten sein musste, also nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und fing an: „Hast du..." und zur selben Zeit sagte auch Lily: „Hast du..."

Sie lächelten. Gleichzeitig anzufangen oder aufzuhören war eine Gemeinsamkeit der beiden. James Herz füllte sich mit Hoffnung.

„Fang du an.", sagte er höflich.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen hast."

„Jaah, habe ich. Du auch, oder?"

Lily nickte. „Das macht es schon ein wenig unkomplizierter. Ich muss nun nicht mehr nach einem Job suchen."

„Auf der anderen Seite, für den Orden des Phönix zu arbeiten wird nicht besonders lustig werden."

„Nein... Es wird schwierig werden. Und gefährlich und tödlich... und jedes andere Wort, dass damit zu tun hat. Desaster."

„Verdammtheit.", sagte James helfend.

„Keineswegs herrlich und köstlich."

„Nur wenn du glaubst, dass ein Phönix köstlich schmeckt."

Lily lachte. „Nein, die stehen nicht auf dem Menü. Ich werde das Maskottchen doch nicht essen!"

‚_Sie hat den gleichen Humor wie ich, oder?', _dachte James, als er sie lächeln sah. „War das alles, was du mir sagen wolltest?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. „Nein... um ehrlich zu sein. Ich denke, dass von nun an alles komplizierter wird. In meinem Leben meine ich. Für Dumbledore arbeiten, mit Petunia zusammen leben, jetzt da Mum und Dad...", sie brach ab. Ihr Vater starb letztes Jahr und ihre Mutter starb an Krebs. James fühlte sich elend, er fühlte das gleiche wie sie. Beide Elternteile sind gestorben. Seine Mutter und sein Vater starben auf natürlichem Wege. Sie waren schon sehr alt, sie hätten James Großeltern sein können.

„Es wird keineswegs leichter.", sagte James sanft. „Aber es hilft zu wissen, dass wir nicht alleine sind."

Sie beruhigte sich. „Die Todesrate steigt jeden Tag."

„Aber wir sind noch immer hier. Sirius und die anderen, deine beste Freundin Ellen... du und ich..."

Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Darüber... darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen. Du und ich."

James sah sie an, seine Augen erwartend. „Über was?"

‚_Ich habe ja noch nicht einmal einen Ring. Vielleicht hätte ich noch einen kaufen sollen.', _dachte James, als Lily plötzlich sagte. „Ich denke, wir brauchen ein wenig Abstand."

James wurde starr. Seine Gedanken waren leer. „Abstand?"

„J-ja." Da sie James Gesichtsausdruck nicht interpretieren konnte, versuchte sie es zu erklären. „Ich meine, hier in Hogwarts ist noch alles in Ordnung, aber es wird komplizierter werden, wenn wir draußen in der richtigen Welt leben. Vielleicht ist da ein wenig Abstand nicht schlecht."

„Jaah.", James schüttelte sich. Er sah wieder nach draußen. „Du hast Recht. Ich wollte dir genau das gleiche vorschlagen."

„Wolltest du?"

„Jaah. Wir sollten eine Auszeit nehmen, denn hier ist noch alles lustig, aber was wird draußen sein?"

Lily zögerte einen Moment. „Ja ..." James hätte schwören können, dass Lily versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihm herzustellen, doch er bewegte sich nicht.

„Sie erwarten uns unten, wir sollten besser zum Fest gehen.", sagte James plötzlich. Dann drehte er sich um, lächelte sie an – doch sein lächeln war trocken und ohne jedes Gefühl – und verließ den Turm.

Lily folgte ihm.

**Rückblende Ende – 20. Dezember' 1979 – Lilys Haus**

Lily machte gerade den Abwasch und wischte den Boden nach den Anweisungen von Petunias Freund. Sie zog sich gerade zum Schlafengehen um, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie nahm ab, noch bevor ihre Schwester ans Telefon kam.

„Hallo?"

„Hey Lily, was machste grad?"

Lily hielt den Hörer mit Ohr und Schulter fest, damit sie sich die Bluse zumachen konnte. „Das gleiche wie jeden Abend um halb elf. Ich mache mich fürs Bett fertig."

„Bei Potter zu Hause?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, du hast ja auch bei mir zu Hause angerufen."

„Ich weiß, war ja auch bloß ein Spass, Lily. Was ist mit ihm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ellen, wo bist du eigentlich? Du bist nicht schon wieder in ein Muggel Haus eingebrochen, oder?"

„Nein, ich bin in einer Telefonzelle an einer Ecke der Straße. Edgar hat eine Menge Arbeit mit nach Hause gebracht."

Lily machte eine kleine Pause. Dann „Oh, du meinst das Quarters, oder?"

„Natürlich, wie auch immer. Willst du mich hier morgen treffen und dann können wir zusammen auf die Weihnachtsfeier gehen?"

„Ich werde nicht hingehen."

„Was? Was meinst du mit, _du wirst nicht hingehen_? Hat Potter dich etwa nicht eingeladen?"

„Natürlich hat er mich eingeladen. Er hat jeden eingeladen. Es ist nur – Petunia hat einen neuen Freund und plötzlich macht sie einen auf Familie. Ich glaube, sie wollen bloß, dass ich nicht mehr mit – du weißt schon – rumhänge."

„Du meinst mit uns?"

„Sie mögen uns nicht. Das weißt du. Wie auch immer, es ist Weihnachten und sie erwarten, dass ich mit ihnen zusammen bin."

„Das ist ja schrecklich. Lily, es würde so lustig werden. Edgar geht mit Emmeline Vance hin, weißt du das schon?"

„Wirklich? Das ist ja süß, Emmie ist so nett. Also, dein Zwillingsbruder hat eine Freundin? Wann ist es so weit? 'Tis the season to be jolly – lalalalala lalalala."

„Was hat Weihnachten damit zu tun?"

„Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass die Welt den Bach runter geht."

„Das ist nicht lustig, Lily."

Lily gähnte und legte sich ins Bett. „Es tut mir leid, ich habe einen dunklen Humor."

„Ja, das stimmt. Lily, ich werde dich auf der Party vermissen. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich nicht die Einzige sein werde."

„Worauf bezieht sich das jetzt?"

„Edgar rennt gerade die Straße runter und ruft irgendetwas. Vielleicht will er sagen, dass ich zu lange draußen war. Du hast Recht mit dem Bach."

„Ich weiß, wir sehen uns. Bestell Edgar schöne Grüße von mir."

„Mache ich."

Sie legten auf.

Lily starrte an die Decke. ‚_Und ich bin sicher, dass ich nicht die Einzige sein werde...'_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ging schlafen.


	3. Eine Einsame Party

**3. Eine Einsame Party**

**Der nächste Tag – 21. Dezember' 1979 – Godrics Hollow**

„Es ist ein wirklich schönes Haus. Das ist nett, dass du Dumbledore erlaubst, es zu benutzen.", sagte Emmeline Vance. James schenkte ihr ein wenig Wein nach.

„Ich bin froh, dass er will. Er hat mich zum Schulsprecher im siebten Jahr ernannt, nach allem – es gab bestimmt ein langes Gespräch zwischen den anderen Lehrern, um das geschehen zu lassen."

Die Weihnachtsfeier war in vollem Gang, das Radio spielte Weihnachtslieder, Gläser mit Cocktails standen auf Tischen und Platten gefüllt mit Leckereien daneben, die seine Freunde und andere Mitglieder des Ordens mitgebracht hatten. James bemerkte, dass eine einzige Platte noch unberührt war, die die er mit Remus, Peter und Sirius gemacht hatte – die Plätzchen. Es muss wohl herumgegangen sein, wer diese Plätzchen gemacht hatte, und keiner war mutig genug, eines der Plätzchen zu probieren.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange wir hier arbeiten werden?", fragte Emmeline, um die Unterhaltung aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Solange, bis ich verheiratet bin, würde ich mal sagen." James nahm einen Schluck Wein. „In anderen Worten: Für immer."

Sie lachte natürlich.

„Es ist sehr nützlich.", erklärte James, „Dumbledores Freunde wissen alle, wo es ist, da es ja früher Godric Gryffindor gehörte, und es war nur ein einziger Zauber nötig, um die Geheimnisse, die in diesem Haus stecken, Außenstehenden zu verbergen. Dumbledore hat ihn natürlich ausgeführt."

„Nur einer? Das wusste ich nicht. Wie heißt er?"

„Also, es ist so einer wie der Fidelius Zauber, nicht ganz der gleiche, ein bisschen anders. Nur der Besitzer des Hauses, also ich, und die, die vom Besitzer eingeladen werden, kommen in den Orden des Phönix, sprich in dieses Haus hier, rein. Wenn jemand, der nicht eingeladen wurde, versucht hereinzukommen, dann werden sie gegen ihren Willen irgendwohin apparieren. Und wenn sie sich darauf nicht einstellen können, dann werden sie zersplintert, was dem Orden hilft, nie gefunden zu werden."

„Deswegen wurden auch Snapes Knie letzte Woche in deinem Garten gefunden, oder?"

James Gesicht verdunkelte sich bei dem Namen Snape aus Verachtung. „Jaah. Schleimiger Mistkerl, ich weiß genau, für wen er arbeitet. Gerüchten zufolge hat er sich geändert, doch –"

Er wurde von einer lauten Explosion unterbrochen und im nächsten Moment war der Raum in eine einzige Rauchwolke gehüllt. Die Quelle war kein anderer als Mundungus Fletcher. Er hielt kein Glas, sondern eine Weinflasche in der linken Hand und sie war leer. In der anderen Hand hatte er einen von James Keksen.

Für einen Moment war alles still, da sie so überrascht waren. Dann schrie Sirius laut: „HA!" und jeder lachte, als sie den Rauch wegwedelten. Jeder außer die alte Mrs. Figg, die sich wegen dem Rauch verschluckt hatte und nun Mundungus mit ihrer Tasche schlug. „Raus! RAUS! Dummer Mann!"

„Es ist nicht _mein_ Fehler, _die da_ sind _Schuld_", setzte Mundungus an, und zeigte auf James, während er aus dem Haus geschoben wurde. James nickte ihm zu und winkte ihm zum Abschied. Auf der anderen Seite des Raums standen die anderen Rumtreiber, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, fingen sie an zu lachen und gingen rüber zu James und Emmeline.

„Hey, Vance", grüßte sie Sirius. „Hattest du nicht ein Date?"

Emmeline errötete. Remus gab Sirius einen Stoß zwischen die Rippen. „Er hat mich nicht versetzt.", sagte sie. „Er hat bestimmt viel zu tun und seine Schwester auch."

„Meins hat mich auch nicht versetzt, mach dir nichts daraus.", gab James zurück.

„Jaah, aber Evans hat dir abgesagt –", fing Peter an und auch er erntete einen Stoß in die Rippen.

„Ich habe seine Schwester auch noch nicht gesehen.", sagte James, „Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore noch etwas für sie zu tun."

Doch etwas Zweifelndes lag darin. Dumbledore gab sonst nie zusätzliche Arbeit, schon gar nicht vor den Ferien, außer es war etwas ganz besonders Wichtiges, das noch erledigt werden musste.

In der Stille fragte sich James, was Lily gerade machen würde. Würde sie Weihnachten ganz alleine verbringen?

Seine Augen wanderten durch die Reihen. Einige seiner Gäste redeten, lachten, aßen oder gaben mit ihren Zauberstäben an. Und er sah Alice und Frank Longbottom zu dem langsamen Lied, das im Radio lief, tanzen.

Remus fing ein neues Gespräch über Quidditch an, James blieb noch immer still und sah zu, wie Alice ihre Arme um Franks Nacken legte. In James Herz stach es schmerzhaft.

Er sah in sein Glas Wein. Leer. Er nickte den anderen zu, murmelte ein „Entschuldigung" und ging mit dem leeren Glas in die Küche.

Warum jetzt? Warum musste er jetzt daran denken? Es war bis jetzt alles gut, er hatte sich sogar amüsiert in Emmeline Vances Gegenwart. Doch dann sah er Alice und Frank tanzen.

Wussten sie, wie glücklich sie sein konnten, sie waren verheiratet und hatten sich?

Urteilend durch den zufriedenen Ausdruck, den James auf Franks Gesicht gesehen hatte, war ihm klar, dass sie es wussten.

James nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich seine Augen. ‚_Ich denke mal, dass es wirklich gut war, keinen Ring zu kaufen.',_ dachte er traurig und erinnerte sich an den Juliabend.

Ein Klopfen am Küchenfenster unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er drehte sich um, etwas verwirrt, öffnete der schwarzen Eule das Fenster. Die Eule gab ein komisch klingendes Geräusch von sich, warf einen Brief auf die Theke und flog dann wieder davon.

Sein Name stand darauf. James öffnete ihn nervös und sein Magen machte einen Hüpfer, als er die kurze Nachricht las. _Potter, ich muss mit dir reden. Treff mich an der Straße, wo ich wohne, OK? Evans._

Eine Nachricht von Lily. Eine Nachricht, die sagte, dass sie ihn treffen wollte, nicht bei ihm zu Hause, nicht bei ihr zu Hause, aber in einem Park, indem es dunkel war und indem sie garantiert alleine waren.

Er steckte die Nachricht in seine Tasche und ging zurück zu seinen Gästen, nahm Sirius zu Seite, der sich gerade mit Emmeline Vance unterhielt. „Hör zu", sagte er in Eile. „Ich muss mal kurz weg."

„Da bist du ja! Wo warst du? Wo willst du hin?"

„Kannst du mal kurz auf die Gäste aufpassen? Schick sie alle heim, wenn ich ein bisschen länger brauche." Sirius musste James' Aufregung in seiner Stimme vernommen haben, denn er tat, wie ihm geheißen, ohne genauer nachzufragen. James verließ das Haus mit seinem Besen.

Die schwarze Eule, die die Nachricht überbracht hatte, flog an einem Baum vorbei, nicht weit von Godrics Hollow entfernt und setzte sich auf die Schulter seines Meisters. Severus Snapes knochige Finger streichelten die Eule, während er aus dem Schatten heraustrat und zusah, wie James in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Bestens.", murmelte er und lachte bösartig. „Bestens."


	4. Tod und Trug

**4. Tod und Trug**

**Der kleine Spielplatz in Surrey**

Ein eiskalter Wind durchbrach die Still und ließ die Schaukeln quietschen. Mehrere Zentimeter Schnee unter James Füßen knirschten, während er über den Spielplatz ging. Er war leer. Er war der Einzige hier. Und ihm wurde langsam kalt.

„Evans.", sagte er laut. „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist er nicht komisch."

Und dann – ein Geräusch, anders als das Säuseln des Windes und das Rauschen der Bäume. Ein Wimmern, ein menschlicher Schrei.

James blieb ruckartig stehen und lauschte.

„Evans?"

Ein weiteres Wimmern und ein einziges Wort. „Potter ..."

James Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. „Wer bist _du_? Wo bist du?"

Lauter: „Mach, das du hier weg kommst ..."

‚_Was verdammt noch einmal ist das?',_ fragte er sich panisch. James lief der Stimme entgegen und ging auf einen Busch zu, aus dem die Stimme kam.

Ein Mädchen, sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Ihr Umhang war zerrissen und sie blutete heftig.

„Oh mein Gott, Ellen!" Es war Ellen Bones, Lilys beste Freundin. James versuchte ihren Umhang zu verschließen, sie zu wärmen. „Steh auf! Steh auf! Was geht hier vor sich?"

Er versuchte sie hochzuheben, doch sie wehrte sich, versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Geh weg!", schrie sie panisch und voller Schmerz und drückte ihn weg. „Das ist doch, was er will. Geh weg, du weißt, dass ich sterben werde, geh!"

„Ellen!", schrie James, sein Herz schmerzte – sie hatte so viele Schmerzen – so viel Blut überall. „_Was ist passiert? _– Verdammt Ellen, ich will dir doch nur helfen. Hör auf dich zu wehren."

„Nein..." Ellen wurde schwächer, ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie fixierte einen Punkt hinter James. „...Du hast mich umgebracht."

Und ihr Körper entspannte sich in seinem Arm. Sie war tot.

James hatte keine Zeit mehr sich schuldig zu fühlen, denn jemand hinter ihm begann zu sprechen. „Dummer, dummer, Potter... Du hast gerade jemandem das Leben genommen."

Er wirbelte herum und erblickte Severus Snape, seinen Zauberstab erhoben und seine schwarzen Augen glänzend und hinter ihm stand Lucius Malfoy, beide mit einem gewissen Triumph in den Augen.

Oh, Wut, Hass – das alles durchströmte James Körper wie Gift in seinen Adern, als er seinen Feind aus Hogwarts betrachtete. „Du!"

„Ich." Snape lachte. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Er hatte einen Zauberstab, wohingegen James Zauberstab in seiner Tasche steckte. Und er hatte einen zweiten Mann, wohingegen James alleine und wehrlos war.

„Du kannst ihm nicht die ganze Schuld geben!", warf Lucius Malfoy ein.

„Nein.", sagte James und stand auf. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde dich auch umbringen!"

„Mit was?", lachte Snape. „Deiner Brille?" Sein Zauberstab zeigte in Richtung seiner Brille. Und James griff instinktiv zu seiner Tasche, doch – „Du bist schneller Tod, als dass du ihn ziehen kannst.", sagte Snape kalt. „Bleib einfach nur ruhig stehen."

„Du wirst mich sowieso nicht umbringen.", sagte James. Er fühlte sich stark, überzeugt und voller Zorn.

„Nein?"

„Dafür bist du viel zu feige. Du hast doch nicht einmal Ellen umgebracht, oder?"

Snapes Augen funkelten, doch schließlich schien es so, als könne er seinen Hass gegenüber James zurückhalten. „Stimmt.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Lucius kann das doch besser – er hat es auf Muggelweise getan. Mit einem Messer."

„Das war wirklich mal etwas Neues.", warf Lucius ein.

„Du bist krank.", schrie James Snape an. „Du bist zu böse, um dich der guten Seite anzuschließen und du bist zu feige, um den Auftrag deines Meisters zu befolgen." ‚_Ich glaube das war zu viel. Ich muss an meinen Zauberstab kommen._'

„DU HAST NICHT DAS RECHT ZU SPRECHEN, POTTER!", schrie Snape zurück. „Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich derjenige mit dem Zauberstab bin, was?"

James Hand kam seiner Tasche näher, Snape und Malfoy bemerkten es nicht. „Wenn ihr mich hättet umbringen wollen, dann hättet ihr es bereits tun können. Wollt ihr mir vorher noch eine Lektion erteilen?"

„Du wirst nicht sterben.", sagte Snape, und genoss jedes Wort, das er sagte. „Du wirst leben und du kommst nach Askaban für den Mord, den du auf dem Gewissen hast."

„Ich – ich habe sie nicht umgebracht!"

„Aber es wird so aussehen. Ihr Blut ist auf deinen Sachen. Und hast du irgendjemandem gesagt, wohin du gehst?"

‚_Wieso bin ich darauf nicht früher gekommen?' _„Du hast den Zettel geschrieben ..."

„Das war ich. Lucius schnell – benachrichtige das Ministerium."

Malfoy nickte, trat zurück und apparierte.

„Das wird nie funktionieren. Ich habe die Notiz –" Seine Hand erreichte endlich seine Tasche, er suchte nach der Notiz, doch – _Zauberstab, Zauberstab, wo ist mein Zauberstab? _

„Die Nachricht hat sich, nachdem du sie gelesen hast, selbst zerstört. Kleiner Zusatz von mir."

„Ich werde ihnen einfach sagen, was du gesagt hast."

„Nein, wirst du nicht!", lachte Snape schallend. „Weil du dich nämlich nicht mehr erinnern wirst." Schließlich umfasste er seinen Zauberstab und zog ihn aus seiner Tasche –

„_OBLIVIATE__!",_ schrie Snape.

Und James wurde von der Wucht des Vergessenszaubers von seinen Füßen gerissen. Er fiel bewusstlos in den roten Schnee und neben Ellen Bones Körper.


	5. Vom Tatort fliehen

**5. Vom Tatort fliehen**

James wachte einige Momente später wieder auf, hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich zu fragen, wo er war, da die Ministeriumsleute auf ihn zugerannt kamen.

„_Finite Apparecium_!", schrie einer von ihnen. James wurde festgehalten.

Sie hatten ihn gesperrt. Er konnte nicht mehr apparieren.

„James Potter", rief Lucius Malfoy, der vor der ganzen Truppe stand. „Sie sind der Hauptverdächtige in zwei Morden. Bitte setzen sie sich."

James sah, wie sie auf ihn zukamen, sie schienen alle sehr geschockt zu sein. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Ellen überflutet von gefrorenem Blut, sah auf seine eigene Robe und erkannte die gleiche Substanz.

Panik.

Er stand auf und lief weg.

‚_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit'_

Seine Knie taten ihm weh, Wind peitschte in sein Gesicht und sein Herz raste. James blickte über seine Schulter und sah, wie sie hinter ihm herliefen – er beschleunigte, doch zur selben Zeit dachte er: ‚_Warum renne ich? Weil sie mich verdächtigen? Aber warum verdächtigen sie mich?_

_Habe ich – _

_Nein. Keine Zeit zu denken, keine Kraft zu denken' _– er sah über seine Schulter, alle sechs Einsatzleiter waren direkt hinter ihm, nahe genug, um ihn am Umhang festzuhalten, Lucius lachte-

Er warf sich auf den Boden und alle liefen weiter – dann sprang James wieder auf und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung – Richtung Wald.

„ZURÜCK!", kommandierte Lucius Malfoy. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Richtung Wald, am Rande des Parks. „ER IST IM WALD – _FLIEGT_!"

„Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, Mr Malfoy!", rief einer der Ministeriumsleute, als er den Wald durchforstete.

„Er kann nicht weit sein. Er muss zu Fuß gehen. Folgen wir ihm."

Und sie flogen durch den Wald – schnell und leise – James bekam es mit, als er zurück sah. Ein paar Zauberer sahen zu ihm runter und, zu seinem Glück, hatten sie ihn hinter dem Busch nicht erkannt.

Er sah, wie sie gingen, wartete noch, bis sie außer Sicht waren und trat dann wieder ins Mondlicht auf den Spielplatz durch den Schnee.

**Lilys Haus**

Lily war sehr müde, doch sie lag noch eine ganze Weile in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht schlafen. Petunia hörte unten Weihnachtslieder und unterhielt sich laut und lachend mit ihrem Freund Vernon. ‚_Einen auf Familie machen, das ich nicht lache.', _dachte sie und drehte sich in ihrem Bett um.

Schließlich entschied sie sich dazu, dass es aufhören sollte. Sie stieß die Decke weg, zitterte wegen der kalten Luft und ging nach unten, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Petunia und Vernon waren sofort still und auch Lily bewegte sich nicht. ‚_Es ist fast Mitternacht, wer –_ '

Da niemand die Tür aufmachte klingelte es noch weitere Male an der Tür.

Ahnungslos, dass auch Lily auf der Treppe stand, ging Petunia zur Tür, öffnete diese und schrie.

„Große Güte, was ist passiert?", fragte Vernon, als sich Petunia um Vernons Hals warf und rief. „Da ist – da ist ein _Ding_!"

„Ein Ding?", sagte Lily und kam die Treppe herunter gelaufen. Ihre Schwester war betrunken und verängstigt. Sie war nicht bei der Sache. „Was für ein Ding? Petunia, sag mir, was ist da draußen?"

„Ein Reh, ein Tier vor unserer Tür!"

Vernon, der sich gerade vorstellte, dass ein Reh an der Tür klingeln würde, lachte. Es war zu viel für ihn. Er fiel hin und als er am Boden aufkam, schlief er bereits.

Lily seufzte und beruhigte sich. ‚_Ein Reh? Was um alles in der Welt soll das?' _Sie dachte für einen Moment, dass sie attackiert worden sein könnten, da sie den Schrecken auf dem Gesicht ihrer Schwester sah. ‚_Mann, es ist gut eine Schwester zu haben, die andauernd schreit, besonders in so einer Situation_.', dachte sie, als sie zur Tür ging und diese öffnete.

James Potter stand vor der Tür. „Evans –", fing er an.

„Er ist kein Reh.", rief Lily ihrer Schwester zu. Petunia starrte James an, ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wie ein Fisch. „Da war –"

Lily sah James an. Er erklärte schnell. „Da kam ein Reh – aber – dann ist es wieder weggelaufen – Evans, ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Lily war durch seine panische Stimme besorgt und ließ ihn sofort herein und als er eintrat, ächzte sie.

„Was –"

Er starrte auf das Blut an seiner Robe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht meins. Nicht, dass es das besser machen würde. Lily, du musst mir helfen, ich stecke in Schwierigkeiten."

„Natürlich helfe ich dir.", versicherte ihm Lily, sie tat ihr Bestes, um ruhig zu klingen. „Komm in die Küche und sag mir, was passiert ist." Sie stiegen beide über Vernon Dursley und ließen eine geschockt wirkende Petunia zurück. „Zieh dein Shirt aus!"

James zog alles aus, was mit Blut übersät war und Lily führte ihn ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. „Potter... Wessen Blut ist das?", fragte sie sofort.

James trocknete sich ab und sah auf den Boden. „Ellen Bones"

Stille.

Er konnte nicht in ihre Augen sehen. Dann antwortete Lily in einer ertränkten Stimme. „Das kann nicht sein, ich habe gerade noch mit ihr gesprochen!"

James sah auf. „Wann?"

„Ungefähr – ungefähr vor drei Stunden."

„Ich habe sie vor ungefähr drei Minuten gesehen.", sagte James schnell. „Auf dem Spielplatz. Die Ministeriumsleute haben sie bestimmt mitgenommen."

Lilys Hand sank auf den Tisch und sie musste sich setzen. Das war einfach zu viel.

James sah sie an, ihre grünen Augen waren erfüllt von Tränen und plötzlich war alles, was er wollte, sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen und an sein Herz drücken. Doch das tat er natürlich nicht und es war sehr schwer für ihn die folgenden Worte zu sagen. „Lily, sie glauben, ich habe sie umgebracht."

Lily sah zu ihm auf.

„Hast du?"

Etwas drängte James zurück. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, sich zu verteidigen, das wollte er auch, er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er unschuldig war, doch dann hatte sie diese Frage gestellt.

‚_Die Wahrheit'_, dachte James. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Das hatte Lily nicht erwartet. Sie stand schnell auf. „Was meinst du damit, du weißt es nicht?", fragte sie.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, Evans!", schrie er. „Ich war auf der Party, mir wurde langweilig, ich bin in die Küche gegangen und das nächste, wovon ich weiß, ist, dass ich neben Ellens Körper liege und mich sechs Ministeriumsleute verdächtigen, sie umgebracht zu haben. Ich weiß nicht mehr!"

„Na gut... na gut..." Lily nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. James hatte sie noch nie angeschrieen.

James berührte ihre Schulter, fühlte sich schuldig. „Glaubst du mir?", fragte er sanft.

Sie sah in seine Augen. „Natürlich – natürlich glaube ich dir... ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gefragt habe, es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass du niemals...", sie brach ab. ‚_Oh, Ellen...'_

Dankbarkeit, Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit zierten James Gesicht. „Was soll ich jetzt tun?", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Lily zurück. Sie nahm seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und hielt sie fest. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir helfe!"

Und dieses Mal wusste er, dass Lily mit ihm fühlte. Er sah es in ihren Augen.

Ein leises _Plop _unterbrach sie. James und Lily ließen sich los und sahen sich um, Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihnen.

„Professor Dumbledore!", rief James.

„Er war es nicht!", erklärte Lily sofort.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Dumbledore und faltete seine Hände. „Doch das tut jetzt auch nicht zur Sache. Das Ministerium sucht dich immer noch, James. Sie bekommen die ganze Zeit Tipps von Lucius Malfoy."

„Also weißt du, was hier vor sich geht?", sagte James mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

„Und noch mehr.", sagte Dumbledore auf den Boden blickend. „Du musst sofort nach Godrics Hollow, James."


	6. Wem vertraust du?

**6. Wem Vertraust Du?**

**22. Dezember' 1979 – Godrics Hollow**

James saß am Tisch im Esszimmer, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen. Sirius kniete vor dem Feuer, Remus saß still in einem Sessel und Peter hockte auf dem Tisch. Seine treuesten Freunde. James hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht einmal sie ihm helfen konnten. Er hatte ihnen alles gesagt, ihnen auch von Lilys und Ellens Gespräch erzählt. Dumbledore war mit Lily losgezogen, um Edgar Bones und Emmeline Vance zu finden, und mit ihnen zu sprechen.

„Lass mich noch einmal zusammenfassen.", sagte Sirius, um sich selbst auch ein bisschen zu beruhigen. „Du kannst dich daran erinnern, in die Küche gegangen zu sein und dann im Schnee neben Ellen Bones zu liegen? Das ist alles?"

„Das ist alles."

„Du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, mit mir geredet zu haben? Nachdem du aus der Küche kamst?"

James sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich habe mit dir gesprochen?"

„Ja, meine ich auch, oder?", sagte Remus langsam.

„Gut, was habe ich gesagt?", fragte James, Hoffnung schöpfend.

Sirius zuckte schuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich ähm... ich hasse es, das zuzugeben, aber... ich weiß es nicht mehr!"

„Du weißt es nicht mehr?", empörte sich James. „Versuch nachzudenken! Tatze, ich werde wegen Mordes angeklagt! Was verdammt noch mal habe ich gesagt?"

„Krone... Mann, ich habe getrunken und da war noch Emmeline Vance, die kein Date hatte und mit mir redete..."

„Oh, na super! Dann wird es aber Zeit, dass du dich wieder erinnerst."

„Streit bringt jetzt auch keinen weiter.", sagte Remus beruhigend. „Wenn Sirius sich nicht mehr erinnern kann, dann kann er es eben nicht mehr. Peter, hast du vielleicht irgendetwas von dem Gespräch mitbekommen?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe mit Arabella Figg gesprochen."

„Warte mal.", sagte Sirius plötzlich. „Du bist danach gegangen! Also musst du mir gesagt haben, dass du gehst!"

„Wohin wollte ich gehen!", fragte James.

„Hast du nicht gesagt!"

„Habe ich nicht gesagt – oder hast du es auch vergessen?"

„James, wirklich, ich sage dir alles, was ich weiß, ich will nicht, dass du nach Askaban musst."

„Aber jemand anderes will das!", unterbrach sie Dumbledore, als er den Raum mit Lily betrat.

Die vier Rumtreiber standen sofort auf, da sie unbedingt wissen wollten, was der Schulleiter zu sagen hatte. Er und Lily sahen sehr geschockt aus.

„Habt ihr Emmeline und Edgar gefunden?"

Lily ging auf James zu. „Edgar ist tot."

James starrte Dumbledore an. Es war vollkommen still im Raum.

„Edgar ...", murmelte Remus.

„...tot?", ergänzte Sirius fragend.

James und Lily stellten Blickkontakt her. Keiner eröffnete dem anderen sein Inneres.

„Ich habe ihn bestimmt auch umgebracht!", sagte James ohne jegliche Hoffnung in ihm.

„Du hast niemanden umgebracht.", sagte Dumbledore. „Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Wie auch immer, das Ministerium glaubt dir nicht. Sie wissen, dass du hier bist, und sie sind schon auf dem Weg!"

„Was?", fragte James aufgebracht. Die vier Rumtreiber waren geschockt.

„Dann müssen wir ihn hier raus bringen!", sagte Sirius hastig. Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Was glaubt ihr, wie es aussehen würde, wenn er wieder weglaufen würde? Er muss sich festnehmen lassen. Und er muss sagen, was passiert ist."

„Ich weiß doch bloß die halbe Wahrheit!"

„James, was ich von dir, Lily und Emmeline gehört habe, passt alles zusammen. Sie haben nicht genügend Beweise, um dich zu überführen und zu beschuldigen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die du hast, ist dich zu ergeben, sag ihnen die Wahrheit. Wir dürfen ihnen nur nicht erlauben, dich aus diesem Haus zu holen ohne ein Verhör. Wir alle wissen warum. Wenn du dem Ministerium ausweichst, James, wenn sie dich festnehmen, dann gehst du sofort nach Askaban ohne ein Verhör."

„Nein, das können sie nicht tun!", protestierte Lily. „Sie können ihn nicht ohne ein Verhör mitnehmen!"

„Lily, seit einigen Wochen sind Morde geschehen und ohne einen Fetzen Beweis, wurden sie überführt. Du musst verstehen, dass sie einen Verdächtigen haben und sie werden ihn, solange es dem Gesetz entspricht, ausfragen und festnehmen."

„Gibt es überhaupt noch irgendeine Hoffnung?", fragte Sirius. Er wollte nicht an die Bones' oder Emmeline denken, wie musste sie sich jetzt fühlen. „Das Ministerium hat so viele Möglichkeiten und alle Macht der Welt!"

„Das Ministerium hat nicht alle Macht der Welt!", korrigierte ihn Dumbledore. „Erinnere dich an meine Worte. Sie werden alles tun, solange es im Gesetz steht." Er sah sich um und blickte in die zerfallenen Gesichter; Sirius sah an sich herunter, Remus schaute zweifelnd, Peter untersuchte den Tisch genauestens, James mit seinem Kopf in seinen Händen und Lily neben ihm, ihre grünen Augen ausdruckslos. „Du kannst es schaffen, James, und mit der Hilfe, die du hier hast, glaube ich, dass du es sehr wohl schaffen wirst!"

James sah auf, ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihm breit. „Was soll ich denn tun?"

„Finde jemanden, der dein Mandat beim Gericht übernimmt. So würde ich es machen, aber ..." Seine Augen funkelten. „Wie ihr wisst, ist nicht alles positiv, was ich tue. Ich denke, du solltest mit dem Ministerium verhandeln."

„Haben Sie ein paar Ideen?"

„Ich habe ein paar Ideen."

James nickte und Dumbledore verließ die Küche. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille hörten sie Flammen auflodern, Dumbledore machte sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium.

Dumbledore war gerade einmal drei Sekunden weg, als James seine Meinung änderte. Er stand auf, was die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen vier erzielte. „Evans!" Lily sah ihn fragend an. „Du kannst mein Mandat übernehmen"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte es nicht."

„Doch, du könntest es, du bist die Einzige!"

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Ich traue niemandem, der im Ministerium arbeitet!", fuhr James fort, und ignorierte Sirius.

„Dumbledore tut es, das ist doch das Wichtigste, Potter –"

„Ich weiß, man könnte ihnen trauen, doch ich nicht."

Lily setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben James und versuchte ihm das auszureden. „James, das macht doch keinen Sinn. Ich habe ja nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, wie man so etwas tut, was man sagen muss ..."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht, du weißt einfach alles!", gab James zurück. „Und du hast einen guten Ruf – sie würden dir zuhören."

„Aber was soll ich denn sagen?", Lily brach in ihrem Stuhl zusammen.

„Was wirklich passiert ist." James lehnte sich näher an sie heran. „Die Wahrheit, wie schlimm kann das schon sein?"

Es war schwer die Augen zu heben und ihn anzusehen, sie tat es trotzdem. „Was, wenn ich dich verteidige... und du trotzdem nach Askaban geschickt wirst?", sagte sie mit einer zitternden Stimme.

James schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass wir es versucht haben."

Sirius, immer noch verbittert, warf ein, „Wenn ihr zwei es mich vorher wissen lassen würdet, wenn ihr euch näher kommt, wäre das sehr nett, dann könnte ich nämlich weglaufen."

James und Lily fuhren auseinander, da sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum waren. James starrte Sirius an und nahm dann seinen Umhang vom Stuhl. „Ich werde es Dumbledore mitteilen."


	7. Wenig Hoffnung

**7. Wenig Hoffnung**

Lily hatte seit ihrem siebten Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht mehr mit einem solchen Druck umgehen müssen. Nur waren dieses Mal nicht ihre Noten in Gefahr, sondern die Privatsphäre und Sicherheit des Orden des Phönix, diejenigen, die ihm angehörten und natürlich James Freiheit.

Seine Freiheit... Die einzige Sache, die schlimmer als die Zerstörung des Ordens wäre, wäre James hinter Gittern sehen zu müssen. Das würde er nicht überleben, das wusste Lily. Während die Tage bis zu James Prozess dahin liefen, urteilte sie seinen Rückzug als Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont. Sie entschieden sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen: Das James zu dem Ort, an dem Ellen Bones Körper lag, geordert wurde und der Mörder ihn mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt hätte. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten zu beweisen, dass James unschuldig war; doch das Gute daran war, dass es auch nicht zu beweisen war, dass James schuldig war.

„Meine Hoffnung – mein Wille ist, dass die Umstände, denen du ausgesetzt warst, so kannst du das dem Gericht sagen, zu einem positiven Ende für dich führen.", erklärte Lily ihm, während einer der vielen Treffen, die sie in Godrics Hollow vor James Verhandlung hatten. Sie hatte schon viel für ihn zusammengestellt und wühlte nun in ihren Unterlagen. „Offensichtlich ist das hier kein ungewöhnlicher Fall. Es ist schon oft passiert, dass Gedächtniszauber verwendet wurden, um irgendetwas zu vertuschen. Das Einzig schlechte daran in Bezug auf unsere Lage ist, zu welcher Zeit es passierte. Das Ministerium will dich am Boden sehen, doch wenn du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst, dann kann nichts schief gehen."

Während Lilys Rede saß James einfach nur da und starrte sie still an. Er antwortete nicht. Lily nahm ihre Zettel runter.

„Potter, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon.", sagte James halbherzig. „L – Weißt du, immer wenn du mir sagst, dass ich freikommen werde und alles gut wird, dann bin ich mir für einen Moment total sicher, dass es auch so ist."

James spürte ihre strengen Augen auf sich ruhen; er nannte sie auch wieder Lily, nicht Evans. Er bemerkte, dass er in seinen Gedanken an ‚Lily' und nicht an ‚Evans' dachte. Komisch. Es hatte so lange gedauert sich daran zu gewöhnen, als sie miteinander gingen und als sie sich dann trennten, kam er ganz leicht wieder zu dem üblichen ‚Evans' Gebrauch zurück. Nun kam ihm ihr Vorname wieder in den Sinn, er schaute ihr in die grünen tiefgründigen Augen.

Er musste wegsehen, sich dem Bann der grünen Augen entziehen; er legte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme. „Wie viele Tage bleiben mir noch?"

„Noch ein paar.", sagte Lily sanft. „Sie können dich nicht nach Askaban bringen. Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Wie viele Tage?", wiederholte James und sah wieder auf. Sie zögerte und sagte dann „Zwei."

James nahm seinen Kopf wieder runter. „Ich glaube, ich habe gesehen, wie Ellen Bones starb.", flüsterte er.

Lily sah weg, Tränen füllten ihre Augen. Sie schluckte alles runter und sagte stärker, als sie sich fühlte. „Erinnerst du dich wieder an irgendetwas?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr, an gar nichts mehr in dieser Nacht!"

Naja, er konnte sich noch an die Party erinnern. Wie Alice und Frank zusammen tanzten, und der Stich in seinem Herzen und wie er damit in die Küche ging – und dann nichts mehr!

Lily war still und er sah in ihr Gesicht, das sich traurig verzog.

„Oh, Mann, es tut mir so Leid!", murmelte er. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf heftig.

„Nein, du musst mir alles sagen, was du weißt, jeden kleinen Funken. Selbst wenn es nicht mit dem Thema zu tun hat.

„Es geht nicht. Lily, ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass ich sie gerettet haben könnte. Wenn ich da war, als sie starb, hätte ich – irgendetwas machen können –"

Nun war es an James zu weinen, er weinte, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Lily nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

Schlaf. Schlaf war das, was James jetzt brauchte. Er hatte die ganze letzte Woche keinen ruhigen Schlaf gehabt und jetzt war er ausgepowert.

Ausgepowert, aber nicht müde. Mit seiner Pants saß er auf der Couch vor dem Feuer in seinem Schlafzimmer. Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr in der Lage, an etwas zu denken, sein Körper fühlte sich so an, als ob er auf der Stelle zusammenklappen würde und erst in ein paar Stunden wieder bereit war, etwas zu tun. Doch schlafen konnte er jetzt nicht.

Würde das seine letzte Nacht in Godrics Hollow sein? Würde das das letzte Mal sein, dass er diese Wärme in sich spürte, bevor er nach Askaban gebracht werden würde, wo er in Angst und Schrecken leben müsste?

Er dachte noch eine Weile so... verzweifelt. ‚_Welche Hoffnung gibt es noch für mich?'_

Das Feuer schien ihm die Antwort zu zeigen. Er formte sich in einen Frauenkörper.

James Gedanken erhellten sich. _‚Lily. __Sie ist meine Hoffnung__.'_

Lily. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich um das Doppelte besser zu fühlen, wenn er an sie dachte. Es gab keinen Zweifel, sie sorgte sich um ihn. Sie hatte so viel für ihn getan, das war einfach unglaublich.

Aber war es mehr als das?

Zweifelhaft. _Sie _hatte die Beziehung zu ihm beendet.

Dann bemerkte er, dass die Flammen wieder die Form einer Frau annahmen, dieses Mal jedoch schärfer als vorher und einen Moment später kam Lily durch das Feuer und putzte den Staub von ihrem Umhang.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Lily. James fing an zu nicken, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen würde.

„Ich bleib wach."

„Nein, bleibst du nicht! Steh auf, du brauchst Schlaf.", Lily streckte James ihre Hand hin. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch musste sich gegen sie lehnen, da er zu schwach zum Stehen war.

„OH! Potter ...", kam es von Lily. James spürte, wie er immer schwächer wurde, er war viel einfacher, einzuschlafen, wenn Lily da war. Sie gingen zu seinem Bett und er hörte noch vage ihre Stimme sagen: „Nun zieh dich um." Doch schon war er eingeschlafen.

Lily seufzte und deckte ihn zu.

Sie stand neben seinem Bett und sah ihn da schlafen liegen, so friedlich und kindlich. Ihr Herz bangte um ihn, hatte Angst um ihn.

Dann drehte sie sich um, und ging aus dem Zimmer, und war froh, dass James nun ein wenig Ruhe fand, denn seit der Weihnachtsfeier war er ruhelos gewesen. Sie hoffte nur, dass diese Ruhe auch Morgen noch galt, egal, was passieren würde.

Doch dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ging zu James Kleiderschrank. Sie öffnete ihn und suchte sich eines seiner T-Shirts raus, zog ihre Sachen aus und James T-Shirt an. Dann ging sie zu James Bett, legte sich zu ihm unter die Decke und legte einen Arm auf seine Brust und fragte sich, was James wohl gemacht hätte, wenn er dadurch wach geworden wäre.

James wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und fühlte sich sofort gut: Denn Lilys Arm lag auf seinem Bauch.

Er drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und sah sie begeistert an. Sie schlief noch, ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter. Er schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er nur noch seine Unterwäsche, sprich Boxershorts, anhatte und dass Lily eines seiner T-Shirts trug.

_Wahnsinn_. James erlaubte sich dies für einen kurzen Moment zu denken. Seine tiefsten Träume waren wahr geworden.

Es schien, als läge er dort für immer. Er hätte es durchaus auch ausgehalten, für immer so liegen zu bleiben. Doch dafür war keine Zeit, denn in vierzig Minuten war es soweit; dann würde sein Verhör beginnen.


	8. James' Zeugenaussage

**8. James' Zeugenaussage**

**Das Verhör**

James ging still zu dem Stuhl in der Mitte des Gerichtsaals. Die Bänke um ihn herum waren hoch und schienen sehr mächtig, geschützt von seinen Freunden, die dahinter saßen. An dem Tisch vor ihm saßen die Personen, die das Verhör leiteten: Der Zaubereiminister, sein Verfolger, Lucius Malfoy und Rita Kimmkorn, deren Schnelle-Schreibe Feder schon auf Hochtouren lief.

Lily saß auf dem dritten Stuhl. Sie war also nicht mehr James Anwalt, da die Papiere, die zeigten, dass sie sein Anwalt sei, verschwunden waren, anstatt der Papiere befanden sich nun Papiere von ihr in dem Ordner, die sagten, dass sie Lucius Malfoys Zeugin sei.

James hatte sie seit diesem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen, er ging unter die Dusche und als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, war sie weg. Er wollte eigentlich noch einmal mit ihr sprechen, um sie zu fragen, warum sie sein Mandat abgegeben hatte, und auch um ihr zu danken; Malfoy war fies und genauso würde er auch spielen und James wollte nicht, dass Lily als Zeugin aufgerufen werden sollte – aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, mit ihr zu reden. Sie sprach leise zu Dumbledore, der neben den strengen Augen der Jury saß.

Und als er sich gesetzt hatte, wurden auch schon Ketten magisch um seine Arme und Beine gelegt.

Hinter ihm, konnte er Lily protestieren hören, sie wollte schon aufstehen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück. Und Ritas Feder fing wieder an zu schreiben.

James sah mit hohlen Augen hoch zu Cornelius Fudge. Komisch. Er schien sonst immer so klein. Der Zaubereiminister stellte die Kläger vor und gab dann die Anklage bekannt: „James Potter, angeklagt wegen Mordes an Ellen Bones und Edgar Bones in der Nacht vom 20. Dezember 1979." James hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Er konnte nur schwer glauben, dass er hier saß mit festgeketteten Händen und Beinen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er sich nur hier sitzen sehen von weit weg. Seine Mundwinkel hingen runter und er war ohne jedwede Hoffnung. Er war so unreal, fast schon wie im Traum.

„Da Mr. Potter keinen Anwalt haben wollte", sagte Fudge, „fangen sie an mit ihrer Befragung, Lucius."

‚_Ich hatte einen Anwalt. Nur irgendwie sind die Papiere dazu abhanden gekommen'_, wollte James sagen, doch er hielt sich zurück. „Sprich erst dann, wenn du gefragt wirst.", hatte Lily ihm gesagt.

Malfoy schritt durch den Raum und stellte sich vor James. James sah ihn steinhart an. Die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit könnte nicht zu schwer sein, oder? Er könnte es schaffen. Er könnte jede verdammte Frage bewältigen. Niemand könnte ihn zum Mord verurteilen.

„Mr. Potter, wo waren sie am 20. Dezember?"

„Ich veranstaltete eine Weihnachtsparty in meinem Haus, Godrics Hollow."

„Aber sie verließen die Party."

„Ja."

„Und wohin sind sie gegangen?"

„In einen Park in Surrey."

„Wo unsere Ministeriumszuberer sie gefunden haben, über Miss Bones Knochen liegend und ihr Blut an ihren Kleidern klebend?"

James sagte nichts.

„Warum sind sie zu dem Park gegangen?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

„Wie sind sie dahin gekommen?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern."

Soweit so gut. Er hörte sich überzeugend an. Er _fühlte _sich überzeugend.

„Können sie sich daran erinnern, Miss Bones Blut an ihren Kleidern gehabt zu haben?"

„Ja."

„Können sie sich daran erinnern, dass sie von Ministeriumszauberern gesichtet worden sind?"

„Ja."

„Und was haben sie getan?"

James schluckte hart. „Ich lief weg."

Malfoys Augen funkelten. „Warum sind sie weggelaufen?"

‚_Weil du am Anfang der Bande warst, du Schleimball_.'

„Erster Instinkt. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

Malfoy drehte sich zu Fudge. „Wohl kaum eine annehmbare Antwort. Es ist klar, Sir, dass das eine schlecht formulierte Entschuldigung für ein Alibi ist. Ich bin fertig mit meiner Befragung."

Ein Gemurmel von Stimmen stieg auf und James wusste genau, was sie dachten. Das war alles? Mehr wollte Malfoy Potter nicht fragen?

„Ruhe im Gerichtssaal, bitte.", ermahnte der Minister die Jury, die sofort verstummte. Dann war es still, außer dem Kratzen der Feder von Rita Kimmkorn. „Mr. Potter, möchten sie noch etwas zu den Anschuldigungen von Mr. Malfoy sagen?"

„Ja, Sir.", sagte James ruhig. „Ich würde gerne sagen, dass alle meine Antworten der totalen Wahrheit entsprechen. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich auf der Party war und ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich neben Ellen Bones Körper lag, doch dazwischen ist es vollkommen leer. Jemand hat mir den Gedächtniszauber auferlegt."

„Können sie das irgendwie beweisen?"

„Man kann einen Gedächtniszauber nicht beweisen!", empörte sich Lily.

„Miss Evans, es ist ihnen nicht gestattet zu sprechen.", sagte Fudge wütend. „Lucius, sind sie sicher, dass sie fertig sind mit der Befragung von James Potter?"

„Ja, Sir, ich würde jetzt gerne meine nächste Zeugin in den Zeugenstand rufen. Miss Lily Evans."


	9. Lilys Zeugenaussage

**9. Lilys Zeugenaussage**

James Herz sank. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch sie erwiderte es nicht, sondern ignorierte ihn. Sirius sah es und legte seine Hand auf Lilys Schulter, doch es nützte nichts, sie ging trotzdem zum Zeugenstand, mit erhobenem Haupt. Malfoy sah zu ihr hinunter. James hielt den Atem an.

„Miss Evans, können sie uns sagen, was am 20. Dezember 1979 passierte?"

„Sicher. Ich war nicht auf der Party. Ich war daheim und Potter kam zu mir, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten. Er hat mir sofort gesagt, dass die Ministeriumszauberer hinter ihm her waren und er nicht wusste warum. Dann sagte man uns, dass er am Tod von Ellen Bones Schuld sei. Kurz darauf haben wir uns darüber unterhalten, woran er sich erinnern konnte und warum er manches nicht mehr wusste. Dann wurde uns mitgeteilt, das Edgar Bones, der Zwillingsbruder von Ellen, auch ermordet worden sei und James dafür auch beschuldigt wurde. Nur war Potter zu der Zeit, zu der Edgar umgebracht wurde bei mir, Malfoy."

„Sie wollen damit also sagen, dass Potter zwar Ellen Bones umgebracht haben könnte, aber nicht ihren Zwillingsbruder?"

„Nein, Sir, das war nicht der Punkt. Ich will damit sagen, dass, wenn das Ministerium einen Mörder für diese zwei Morde sucht, nicht James in Frage kommen kann. Es sei denn, dass Ministerium will sich einen Mörder _basteln _und ihn dann der Öffentlichkeit zeigen..."

Die Jury brach in ein lautes Gemurmel aus. James musste wegen Lilys Aussage ein Lachen unterdrücken, Sirius dafür konnte es nicht zurückhalten. Fudges und Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich wütend.

„Miss Evans, sind sie nun fertig mit ihrer Propaganda?", fragte Fudge.

„Propaganda, Sir?"

Er war nun so wütend, dass er kaum noch einen Satz herausbrachte. „Lucius – beende jetzt diese – bevor Miss Evans noch weitere Storys erzählt."

„Ja, Sir!", Malfoy stellte sich näher an Lily, voller Wut in sich.

„Miss Evans, ihre Zeugenaussage bringt uns in keinster Weise weiter. Was können sie noch sagen, dass uns hilft."

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir, doch eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht als ihre Zeugin aussagen. Ich wollte Mr. Potters Anwalt sein, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen."

„Evans, sagen sie uns doch bitte, was zwischen ihnen und Mr. Potter in ihrem 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts war. Meine Frage: Wollen sie ihn nur schützen oder wollen sie wirklich seine Unschuld beweisen?"

Lily errötete, nun raste ihr Herz wie wild. „Eigentlich war es genau das Gegenteil, Sir, James und ich führten eine Kindergarten Beziehung. Die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts waren wir Feinde."

„Und die Minderheit der Zeit?"

„_Was hat das mit diesem Fall zu tun _–", fing James wütend an. Doch nichts kam aus seinem Mund heraus, er wurde verstummt durch einen Zauber, vielleicht von Sirius oder Remus.

„Wir wurden –", fing Lily an. „Freunde in unserem siebten Jahr. Doch das hat überhaupt keine Auswirkungen auf diese Verhandlung hier! Ich will nur, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt."

„Also hat die Vergangenheit nichts mit dem zu tun, was sie vielleicht heute für Mr. Potter empfinden, Evans? Dann darf ich vielleicht fragen, warum sie gestern Nacht bei Mr. Potter übernachtet haben?"

James starrte erst Malfoy, dann den Minister wütend an, niemand warf ihm auch nur einen Blick zu. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Lily.

„Godrics Hollow ist ein Ort für James Freunde. Es ist nicht gerade ungewöhnlich, dass man dort übernachten kann.", sagte Lily leise.

„Oh? Und ist es auch selbstverständlich, dass man mit Mr. Potter das Bett teilt?"

Lily war nun sprachlos. James wollte aus seinem Stuhl aufstehen, doch die Ketten griffen sofort nach ihm – aber wieder bemerkte keiner James Bewegung. Sirius stand auf und rief: „Einspruch! Wie sind sie an diese Informationen gekommen?"

„Sie sind nur ein Zuschauer der Verhandlung, Mr. Black.", sagte Malfoy.

„Das war Spionage! Wie können sie nur? Wie können sie nur in die Privatsphäre einer Person eingreifen? Sie sollten sich schämen!"

Für das dritte Mal brach die Jury in lautes Gemurmel aus. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln entstand auf Malfoys Gesicht. Lily starrte ihn an. James starrte Lily an, bat leise, doch in seine Richtung zu schauen. ‚_Schau mich an, Schau mich an, Lily, und verschwinde aus dem Zeugenstand._'

Und ein Flüstern entkam seinen Lippen. Er konnte wieder sprechen.

„Miss Evans, stimmen diese Anschuldigungen?"

„Euer Ehren!", empörte sich James. „Miss Evans ist doch nicht angezeigt, _ich _bin es."

„Es ist ihnen nicht gestattet zu sprechen, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, stimmen die Anschuldigungen jetzt, ja oder nein?"

„Euer Ehren, verzeihen sie, dass ich spreche.", presste James heraus. „Aber ich bitte darum, dass Miss Evans aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen wird."

„Sehr bald, Mr. Potter.", sagte Malfoy ruhig. „Ich wäre dann jetzt fertig."

„Miss Evans, sie dürfen jetzt den Zeugenstand verlassen.", sagte Fudge.

Lily verließ den Zeugenstand. Sie hatte ihm nicht geholfen. Das wusste auch James, doch im Moment machte ihm das nichts aus. Er war bloß froh, dass Lilys Befragung zu Ende war. Es tat ihm weh, sie so unter Druck zu sehen. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, um sich wieder hinzusetzen, ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie war sehr enttäuscht, doch James nickte und lächelte sie an.

Als sie sich wieder setzte drehte sie sich zum Minister und sagte.

„Minister, ich weiß, ich habe nicht viel dazu beigetragen, aber ich würde gerne noch einmal in den Zeugenstand."

„Tut mir Leid, jetzt ist es zu spät.", sagte Malfoy.

„Lily, nicht.", flüsterte James. Er nannte sie sogar jetzt beim Vornamen, er konnte auch sehen, wie sich die Feder von Rita Kimmkorn fast überschlug, doch es war ihm egal. Der gesamte Gerichtssaal wusste nun mehr, dank Lucius Malfoy.

„Lucius, ich glaube, alles, was sie zu sagen hat, könnte eventuell noch weiterhelfen.", sagte Fudge. „Fahren sie fort, Miss Evans."

Lily fing an, all ihre Aufmerksamkeit war nun auf den Minister gerichtet.

„Vielleicht liebe ich Potter. Wenn es so ist, warum sollte ich es dann leugnen müssen?"

James sah sie erstaunt an. Die Jury, die Zuschauer, der Minister sahen sie an, doch Lily fuhr fort, wurde immer stärker, mit jedem Wort.

„Es gibt viel zu wenig Liebe auf dieser Welt; Hass und Tod übertrumpfen es. Wir wissen nie wirklich, wem wir vertrauen können. Jeder hier im Raum könnte direkten Kontakt mit Lord Voldemort haben und wir würden es nicht wissen. Das macht die Sache doch so beängstigend. Und anstatt den Mut und die Liebe stärker werden zu lassen, bekämpft ihr sie." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und der Minister wollte sie nicht unterbrechen. „Sie sind dumm, wenn sie ihn beschuldigen und ihn ins Gefängnis nach Askaban stecken, denn es gibt nicht den geringsten Beweis dafür, dass Potter die Morde begannen hat, außer der Tatsache, dass es einfacher ist, ihn dafür anzuklagen, als nach dem richtigen Täter zu suchen. Jeder hier im Raum, der James Potter kennt, weiß, dass James die Tat nie begangen haben könnte, doch ihr wollt nur einen Angeklagten haben, den ihr leicht nach Askaban stecken könnt, weil es zu schwer ist, nach dem Richtigen zu suchen. Ihr solltet selbst bei euch anfangen zu suchen, und dann erst andere beschuldigen. Wenn ihr Liebe zulassen würdet, einander vertrauen würdet, wenn ihr nicht immer danach schauen würdet, wer Gut und wer Böse ist, dann würdet ihr den Richtigen finden. Danke euer Ehren, das ist alles, was ich sagen wollte."

Und sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch hinter James, ihre Arme kreuzend.

Niemand bewegte sich. Nicht einmal Rita Kimmkorns Feder. James starrte auf den Boden, seine Gedanken waren gefüllt mit Emotionen.

Schließlich fand Fudge seine Worte wieder. „Das Urteil – ähm – das Urteil wird verschoben. Der Angeklagte wird freigesprochen, bis die Jury das Urteil verkündet."

‚_Freigesprochen?'_, hörte James mit einem Ohr. ‚_Er war freigesprochen? Er war frei?'_

Die Ketten an seinen Armen und Beinen öffneten sich. Jeder um ihn herum begab sich nach draußen. Doch James blieb sitzen. Er drehte sich zu Lily um, sie nahm ihre Papiere und sah ihn dann an. Sie konnten nichts sagen, sie teilten das gleiche Leid und die gleichen Fragen.


	10. Das Urteil

**10. Das Urteil**

**Später am Abend – In der Nähe von Godrics Hollow**

James stieg auf seinen Besen und hob ein Stück ab. Er flog zu den Bäumen, als er etwas bemerkte. Er zog einen kleinen Film aus den Ästen und flog zurück zu seinem Haus.

Lily war da und wartete auf ihn. James stellte seinen Besen gegen die Wand und zog die Vorhänge zu, dann drehte er sich zu ihr.

Es herrschte einen Moment komplette Stille, was sehr unangenehm war.

„Hi.", sagte Lily schließlich.

James gab ihr das Omnikular und zeigte dann auf den Boden, wo sich noch mehr solcher Filme befanden. Erst sollten sie darüber reden, denn wie sagt man so schön, erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.

„Sie haben mich schon seit Juni abgehört."

„Oh Merlin!", murmelte Lily. „_Warum_?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe den ersten auf den Bäumen gefunden, dann noch einen an der Straßenlaterne. Und Sirius hat auch noch welche gefunden. Als wir merkten, dass sie nicht einfach nur da herumlagen, habe ich den Zeige Dich Spruch verwendet."

Lily zeigte auf die Asche auf seiner Kommode. „Was ist das?"

„Das war mal ein Stück Pergament. Eine schwarze Eule brachte sie. Darin stand, wo ich den ersten Film finden würde."

„Jemand hat dich bespitzelt? Von wem war er?"

„Da war keine Unterschrift drunter. Der Hinweis brach in Flammen aus, bevor ich noch weitere Informationen von ihr entnehmen konnte."

Stille, doch es war OK. Beide fragten sich, wer dies getan haben könnte.

„Eine schwarze Eule? Das heißt, es kam von ..."

„Jemand hatte wohl einen Sinneswandel gehabt.", murmelte James und steckte seine Hände in die Tasche.

„Potter, die Jury hat sich entschieden.", flüsterte Lily, und sah ihn intensiv an.

„Ich weiß, sie werden mich morgen nicht freisprechen."

„Sie haben es dir noch nicht gesagt?", Lilys Stimme wurde lauter. „Also, sie haben dich ja schon heute Nacht gehen lassen, das heißt ja schon mal etwas."

„Vielleicht." James zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich weg. ‚_Vielleicht nicht_', sagte eine Stimme im Inneren seines Kopfes. „Wenn sie auch nur etwas von deiner Rede übernommen haben, dann weiß ich, dass ich raus bin.", er sah sie an. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt."

Sie wandte ihre Augen ab. „Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei dir bedanken. Ich habe dies nicht mehr gespürt seit der Gerichtsverhandlung, doch dann – ähm – ich habe dich sehr vermisst in den letzten paar Monaten." Wenn Lily die Kraft gehabt hätte wieder aufzusehen, dann hätte sie in haselnussbraune Augen voller Emotionen geblickt. „Ich weiß, dass du sehr besorgt um mich warst... aber ganz nebenbei... ich habe es wirklich genossen, wieder mit dir zusammenzuarbeiten."

„Erinnert dich wieder an die alten Tage in Hogwarts, was?", sagte James lachend. Hogwarts Tage. Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin Tage, als sie die meiste Zeit zusammen verbracht hatten.

Lilys Augen fielen auf die Omnikular Filme auf dem Boden. „Die alten Tage waren nicht so Furcht einflößend wie diese hier.", sagte sie.

James legte eine Hand auf Lilys Schulter. Sie standen nah zusammen und James legte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn, es schien, als stünden sie dort für den Rest des Abends, mit geschlossenen Augen, sich aneinander lehnend und hoffend, dass Morgen früh nicht das Ende ihrer Beziehung sein würde.

„Bleibst du die Nacht hier?", flüsterte James nach einer Weile. Lily seufzte.

„Petunia ging an die Decke, als ich gestern nicht nach Hause kam."

„Oh, ja, hab ich ganz vergessen, du steckst ja in einem familiären Gefängnis. Worüber beschwere ich mich denn eigentlich?"

Lily grinste und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bleibe, wenn du versprichst, dass du dich ausruhen wirst."

In dieser Nacht konnte James beruhigt schlafen. Er wusste nicht, was morgen passieren würde, er wusste auch nicht, wer ihm diesen Tipp gegeben hatet und er wusste auch nicht, wer Malfoy geholfen hatte, doch eins wusste er ganz sicher: Dass Lily neben ihm lag in dem blauen Pyjama, von dem er so gerne träumte.

**Der nächste Morgen – 24. Dezember'1979 – Godrics Hollow**

James stieg aus dem Bett, leise und vorsichtig, um Lily nicht zu wecken. Das schreien der Eule, die ihm den _Tagespropheten _brachte, hatte ihn geweckt.

Er ging runter in die Küche. Es kam ihm so vor, als sei es nicht er, der da runterging, sondern nur eine Abbildung von ihm, wie im Traum. In der Küche nahm er den _Tagespropheten _und öffnete ihn.

Die Überschrift bestand aus nur einem Wort. Die Buchstaben brannten sich in seine Augen ein, er musste nicht lange nachdenken, was es bedeutete, denn das war klar – Die großen Buchstaben über seinem Bild hießen eindeutig SCHULDIG.

„James?", Lilys Stimme drang zu ihm hinüber. James schaute auf, um in Lilys grüne Augen zu sehen. Sirius stand hinter ihr und hielt den _Tagespropheten _in der Hand. James zeigte auf das Titelblatt der Zeitung – „Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht –"

„Shh, James.", flüsterte Lily, die neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. „Es war nur ein Traum."

Sirius gab ihm das Blatt „Sieht so aus, als ob du schon wieder davongekommen wärst. Du wirst langsam so gut wie ich."

James starrte ihn an, dann hinunter auf das Papier. Er las den Artikel schnell durch. Dann sah er auf und lachte. Lily lächelte ihn an, das erste breite und wirkliche Grinsen seit – Monaten. James sah Sirius an, dann wieder den Artikel, dann Lily und wieder Sirius. Auch Lily sah ihn an.

„Wir werden uns jetzt küssen.", sagte sie ihm.

„Was?", sagte Sirius und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du gewarnt werden willst, wenn wir uns näher kommen. Das werden wir jetzt tun."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf aus purer Abneigung. „Nein, wie kann man nur seine Freiheit so feiern." Er rollte mit den Augen und verließ den Raum.

Lily schaute glücklich zu James; er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie an diesem wunderschönen Weihnachtstag, während die Sonne am Horizont erschien. Dann lösten sie sich wieder aus ihrem Kuss; James zog sie näher zu sich heran und schaute sie voller Liebe und Glück an.

**E N D E**


End file.
